Thanksgiving Disaster!
by J1210
Summary: Thanksgiving has come to the Radiant Garden and all is well. But when Winry and Yuffie stumble across one of Cloud's most dangerous secrets will this ruin the holiday everyone stived so hard for. And will the girls break and expose Cloud for who he is.
1. No Frecken Way!

****

Alright here we go my FMA and KH Thanksgiving Special. To all the readers of 'Heir of Darkness' I'll most likely be taking a break for the rest of the month to work on this. But still obviously this will follow Winry and Yuffie. I hope this up's my experience to write short stories because I think Halloween Horror wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. There will be no crossovers of characters from different shows in this one. Also I guess you can consider this to be non-canon like Halloween Horror. Also I urge you guys if your a fan of Final Fantasy preorder Final Fantasy XIII while you have the chance because once June rolls around all the games will be out of stock. If you can't find the release date I'll tell you its June 21, 2010. They need to hurry and announce the release date for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Anyways onto the story, enjoy and please review.

**Thanksgiving Disaster!!!**

Thanksgiving, the yearly celebration of giving thanks to a good year of fruition. Being thankful for family, friends, and peace. Especially for the disfunctional Hollow Bastion Restoration. Everyone around the Radiant Garden was in a celebration. The Restoration Committee had finally finished they're renovations on Ansem's castle and decided to reopen it to the public on Thanksgiving Eve. The Eve before Thanksgiving the castle would be used for a ball to celebrate the good year that had been brought to the garden. And on the big day a banquet would be held.

Luckily for Winry she was involved in decorations with Yuffie. The real reason was for her to watch Yuffie. Merlin didn't want the ninja to bother Leon or the others who had more... sufficient jobs.

The bubbly ninja saw right through the old man Merlin's guise. She silently pouted in a corner while Ed helped Winry hang up some ribbons across the walls.

"This is not fair!!" the ninja wailed. "How come that old man wants to put me on probation? I don't do stupid things because I want to they just happen!! Who in the right mind would suggest such a stupid idea?!"

Winry coughed to catch Yuffie's attention. "Yuffie... does it really matter who suggested such an idea to Merlin? Besides me and Ed could really use your help."

"Yes it does because when I find out I'm going to make them pay!!" the ninja jumped up. "Winry your going to help me. So let's start this investigation. It could be only those who know me better than anyone else. Could it be Aerith? No, no she's to sweet to even think of it. Cid, no way he's to busy on that computer."

"Yuffie this is stupid." Winry objected.

Edward look at the two girls bickering and then decided to leave. "I'm surounded by idoits."

When the blond looked back she saw that Fullmetal had left. "Hey come back here! Edward!!"

Yuffie grabbed the blond by the collar to keep her from running. She through her in the chair and cast a determined killer's look on Winry. "Your not going anywhere blondy. Since your my roommate you have an obligation to fufill. I'm the one who pays rent while you just sit on your lazy bum all day. Time to pay compensation girly. So help me find the little punk who set me up or go live with Squall and your boyfriend. I'm sure their boyish stench will sit well with you/"

"Ed is not my boyfriend!" she wailed in embarrassment.

"Whatever." Yuffie ignored her.

"Besides no one set you up. Merlin just thought you'd ruin everything if he let you run loose around the castle. Your to hyper for your own good! You don't even act your age, you act like a child!" she yelled at Yuffie. "Think logic this is why your stuck putting up decorations!"

This cut the ninja deep. She silently turned around. It sounded like she was sobbing. "Is that what you really think of me Winry?"

The mechanic felt horrible now. She put her hand on the ninja's shoulder. "Well sometimes... but not all the time Yuffie. Your fun that's what everyone loves about you."

"You really think so." she sniffled.

"Of course." Winry soothed.

"Well then!!" she laughed in triumpth. "Your so so gullible Blondy!! You see Winry if no one smiles like me all of you guys would look like depressed cows!"

Winry ignored the fact what Yuffie just said made no sense, but agreed to help the ninja in her search for the culprit. First they spied on Leon and got no where near successful. He was just setting up fireworks for the ball tonight. Yuffie even interogated him, but he simply replied it was absurd and they should do something more productive with their time. Next they didn't even bother Sora or Riku, they were innocent in Winry's book. When they approached Kairi she simply ignored them.

"I guess she's still peeved about that Halloween prank." laughed Yuffie.

Winry nodded in agreement. "We were kinda mean."

"Yeah right, I found that hilarious!" as they approached the kitchen to look for Cloud, who Yuffie thought wouldn't hesitate to set her up the mechanic stopped. "What's wrong?"

"D... do you hear that?" Winry looked around the corner and gasped. Yuffie whiped her head around the corner to only to have her mouth covered by Winry. "Hush."

The two silently looked around the corner and saw Cloud and Aeirth together.

"Cloud..." the gardener gasped.

"No way!" Yuffie exclaimed through Winry's grasped. "Their totally making out!!"

Cloud and Aerith broke their liplock once they heard the noise.

"Crap, crap, crap." Winry wailed. "Were dead! He's going to kill us."

Yuffie grabbed Winry and pushed her into a closet. As Winry began to panic Yuffie stabbed her with a numbing kunai to the leg. Winry fell to the ground. "Shut up."

From the ground she could see the shadows of both Cloud and Aerith shuffle past.

"Did you think someone saw us." Aerith asked in a paniced tone.

Cloud massaged his temples. "I'm not sure. We heard someone, it sounded like Yuffie."

Aerith shook her head. "I had Merlin put her on decoration duty with Winry and Edward."

"That little pansy!" Yuffie growled.

Cloud shot a glance towards the closet and narrowed his eyes. "I'll go look for them."

Aerith nodded unsure. "Okay, I'll return to the cooking."

As Cloud and Aerith left Yuffie sighed in relief. "Okay that was to close. But now Winry its time to exact my revenge. Tonight at the ball were going to tell everyone what we saw."

Suddenly the door behind them cracked open. Winry gasped and saw a huge shadow towering over the little ninja, Cloud.

* * *

**Okay I'll leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Please I hope you review, the title will make sense in the next chapter. Favorite, everyone counts.**


	2. Undercover Recon?

**Alright chapter two of Thanksgiving Disaster, I love making fun of Cloud because ever since Crisis Core I've almost lost all respect for the Busterblader. Anway I'll get onto the chapter, anyway enjoy and please review. **

**Thanksgiving Disaster!!!**

Cloud towered over Yuffie and Winry casting a cool gaze on them both. He crossed his arms and frowned. Yuffie turned around in a fearful manner. She cast a friendly slow wave at Cloud as if nothing was wrong. Winry tug on her leg to get her to straighten up. She did so and stood tall. "Hey Cloud, what's up?"

The Buster Swordsman got right to the point. "Why are you two in the closet together?"

"Well you know I... I... I got nothing." she scratched the back of her head. "Winry you want to get in on this?"

Winry remained quite trying not to get noticed by Cloud. But still Cloud looked down and raised his eyebrow.

Yuffie stepped back, but fell over the blond. "Cloud, I'm sure we can talk about this."

"So you did see something. I knew you just couldn't sit quietly for one day Yuffie. You had to make this complicated." Cloud took a step foreword and closed the closet door behind him. His eye's were blazing blue flames. He leaned leaned in closer until his noes was touching Yuffie's. The ninja felt seriously uncomfortable and for the first time in her life feared Cloud. "I'll put it in words both of you can understand. If you tell anyone what you saw in that kitchen, I'll make sure that you regret it for the rest of your pitiful lives. The consequences will be something not even your imaginative little ninja brain can think of. So Winry you better hope Yuffie doesn't slip or else your the first I coming after."

For the first time in her life, Yuffie was speechless. "I... I understand. I won't tell anyone I promise!"

Cloud smiled at the two as if none of that had just happened. He ruffled Winry's head and left the two in the closet.

"Winry I'm scared." Yuffie whined. "What wiill we do?"

"Nothing of course I don't want to die!" Winry exclaimed standing up.

Yuffie grabbed Winry. "No we will not let that blond demon get us down! Were going to get him back, expose him for what he is!"

"Hey, I'm blond!!" growled Winry. "I thought you'd stop making blond jokes."

"Hey can't let a perfect opportunity go by." Yuffie shrugged leaving.

All night Winry sat in her bed and couldn't go to sleep. The only thing on her mind is what would happen if Yuffie slipped up? She didn't want to end up in a wheel chair or less. Winry punched her pillow and jumped up. She headed into the kitchen. She could see Yuffie on the couch sleeping silently. After getting a glass of water the mechanic headed into the living to see what Yuffie was watching.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!! DO you know how many days of school you've missed!?" the teacher yelled.

The Substitute Soul Reaper scratched the back of his head. "I was busy. But I see you changed your hairstyle."

"That's funny I changed it a month ago." yelled the teacher.

Winry looked to Yuffie. "So this is the crap rotting your brain." she grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Bleach does not rot my brain." Yuffie exclaimed scaring the mechanic. "So Winry I came up with a plan. I talked it over with Ed and Sora and they'll be coming with us to spy on Cloud tomorrow."

"You idoit you told someone already!?"

"Sora said like back in Traverse Town he saw the same exact thing between Aerith and Cloud. He made the same threat to Sora. So now were going to expose that blond demon!" Yuffie jumped up.

Winry didn't bother to comment on the blond joke. She knew it was to late to object now so she just went back to her room and let Yuffie babble to herself.

"Besides Winry I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie!!" Yuffie looked around. "You left!!"

The next day the four met in the bailey. Sora looked determined and Edward was seriously regretting his decision in helping the two roommates. Yuffie had a pair of binoculars around her neck and Winry looked depressed. "I'm going to get myself killed."

"Hey where's Kairi?" Sora looked around. "Yuffie you told me she wou-"

"Get over it loser she doesn't like you." the ninja cut him off. "But I'm sure Winry has a place in her heart for you."

Sora looked disappointed when looking at the mechanic. "I guess."

"What are you idoits doing?" Leon demanded staring down on them.

"Spying on Cloud." Yuffie exclaimed.

Leon rolled his eyes and walked away. "You guys are idoits."

Soon the group found Cloud and followed him all day. All he did was lean up against the outside wall of Ansem's Castle. He had his eye's closed and only opened them to exchange words with people entering the Castle. Since tonight was the night of the ball Winry couldn't help, but wonder why he was doing nothing. It was getting late. The sun began to set and Winry was prepared to give up.

"So Kairi doesn't like me?" Sora mumbled to break the silence. "Why.

"She thinks your annoying. Always chasing after her, your like a stray puppy kid." Yuffie explained.

"I'm not annoying!"

Everyone getting quite answered the Keyblade Master's objection.

Winry then noticed Tifa walking towards Cloud with a few bags in her hands. She noticed the swordsman and looked around for anyone else. Seeing that they were alone she then proceeded in kissing Cloud. Winry's mouth gaped. "No way." she tugged on Yuffie's arm to look.

The ninja looked and gapped. "Ohmigod!! Cloud's having an affair!"

Ed and Sora were speechless.

Tifa smiled at Cloud and then left into the castle. Cloud smiled as she left, but his smile soon turned to a frown as he cast a gaze at the crystal glade where the four were.


	3. Cloud Strikes Back!

**At last chapter 3, I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far. Also did you hear about that guy who married that Love Plus dating sim, Nene Anegaski. I found it absolutely hilarious and somewhat creepy... its just a computer program. Though A.I. I suppose anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Please do, everyone counts. **

**Thanksgiving Disaster!!!**

As soon as the two girls knew they were spotted they ducked in pure fear.

Yuffie shook her head in in disbelief. "Cloud's having a freaking affair with Tifa and Aerith. I would have never guessed it. For all we know he could be cheating on them as well with others around town. I should have saw it coming the guy was to mellow for his own good. He must of released his stress through something, but on Aerith. She's caring and understanding. And Tifa just adds to his jackpot, she's smart and hot. Arghh, now this makes it a lot more complicated. We have to break the hearts of two good people. Well we should do it tonight at the ball and tell the two."

"No!!" Winry wailed. "Yuffie you idoit why do you have to make some much noise you little doofus!?"

"What are you talking about Winry?" Ed questioned.

Winry moved towards the stairs. "Didn't you see, Cloud spoted us. He saw us us spying on him making out with Tifa. You know Leon is right your insane Yuffie. Your going to get me killed with these schemes. I better go apologize to him before I die."

Sora grabbed Winry's arm. "No Winry, your in to deep now. There's no going back. Either you finish this with us or you become known as a wuss for the rest of your life."

"I think I'll be a wuss instead." she broke from Sora and ran to Cid's station in Merlin's home. For the rest of the day she was watching her back. To Winry's surprise Yuffie didn't come after her. By the time that she got home it was eight o'clock. Winry went into her room and saw the golden dress she had for the Thanksgiving Ball. She had forgotten that Edward had actually asked her out to the ball. "He was so nervous."

"A step is a step though." she made her hair and put on the dress and in an hour she was ready for the ball. She went to Yuffie's room because she had heard someone enter the house around 30 minutes ago, She saw that Yuffie's dress was gone and she had left a note. Winry picked it up and read it aloud. "Dear Wuss, I went to the ball with Squall. Hey, that rhymed... sweet. But still I'll secretly be spying on Cloud. Obviously he can't spend time with both Aerith and Tifa. If you still want in find me."

"That sounds like a horrible plan Winry." Cloud stated from the living room.

Winry ran into the living room and gasped. "How long have you been here you freak!?"

"Long enough to hear you read that." he replied. "So Yuffie will be hatching out another one of her stupid schemes. She's really persistent, no wonder Vincent left her. A matter of fact isn't today that day."

"Who?" Winry asked confused. "Yuffie had a boyfriend."

"Vincent Valentine... I rather not go into details, but they were once an item. He's gone now, that's why she's so clingy to others." Cloud crossed his arms. "But that's not the point your going to stop Yuffie from getting Tifa and Aerith together. If you ever want to redeem yourself to me. Seya later Blondy."

Cloud ruffled Winry's freshly done hair and left her to mull over his words. Would she really betray her best friend to save her own butt. "I don't have time to think about this."

Winry left home and headed to the ball.

At Ansem's Castle, within the ballroom all the couples waltz around him harmony. Yuffie would rest her head on Leon's chest and lean to see Tifa pouring a cup of punch. Aerith was talking with Merlin about the party. Yuffie contemplate what her move would be. She wouldn't let Cloud get the better of her in his little mind game. She knew that Winry would watch her back.

"Yuffie your awfully quite." Leon looked down on her casting her a caring gaze. "What's wrong?"

She smiled back at Leon weakly. As much a she enjoyed the gunblade wielder's company it didn't replace Vincent's. Though he really reminded her of him. "Nothing Squall, I'm glad that you agreed to come with me. It would be depressing go alone."

Leon could feel something wrong with the ninja. Her smile was weak and distracted. He knew she already had some plan to expose Cloud, but something else was bothering her. "Well I'm happy to be with you."

He saw her eye's dialate a little with water. "I'm happy to be with you to Vincent."

Leon was taken back. "Uh, Yuffie I'm not..."

"I know." she simply replied. Yuffie saw Winry dancing with Ed. Winry quickly casted a gaze at her and shook her head disapproval. Anger surrounded her. She would have to expose CLoud herself without Winry's assistance. "Fine! Everyone listen up because I have something to tell all of you!! Cloud is having an affa-"

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled back. "I found someone who wants to talk to you."

Suddenly the ball room door opened. Gasps surrounded the room and Yuffie grew frozen. To the young ninja's shock it was Vincent Valentine.


	4. Thanksgiving Disaster!

**Alright here we are at the final chapter of Thanksgiving Disaster. And as a treat I'll give you guys a long chapter on this one. The secret behind Yuffie and Vincent, the Thanksgiving dinner, and the conclusion behind the affair between Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa. The inspiration behind the fic is reading so many different fics when Cloud was with Tifa or when he was with Aerith. I couldn't decide so I chose both and well do you really need to guess why I chose the number one hyper active ninja... not Naruto. And Winry well, she's my favorite FMA female after Riza Hawkeye. And the Vincent thing wasn't even in the storyline. It just fit well in so I just added it in the fic at the last minute. Well no more babbling enjoy the end of the fic. **

**Thanksginving Disaster!!!**

Vincent Valentine walked through the door and strode past Winry. He had cut his long hair to a low cut average size. He had on a suit and looked well suited for the ball. It wasn't anything liked Winry imagined he actually looked good. Everyone in the ballroom had grown quite. Teenagers broke into hushed whispers as Vincent approached the frozen Yuffie.

He finally arrived at the ninja and put a hand on her cheek. "Has it really been two years. Your still how I remember you. Beautiful and vagrant as ever Yuffie. You really are the White Rose of Wutai."

Yuffie was lost for words. She didn't know what emotion to feel. "Uh... hello."

Winry could only feel hatred for Cloud. He wasn't trying to cheer the ninja up, but trying to tear her apart. This was his act of revenge against her and he would go so far as to embarrass her in front of the entire town was heartless. She left Ed without saying a word and approached the Busterblader. "Cloud what the heck is this. Why are you trying to attack Yuffie like this!?"

Cloud looked confused at Winry. "I'm not trying to attack Yuffie in any way. It may seem that way in your perspective, but I suppose you don't Yuffie well enough to know what Vincent meant to her. If you knew Yuffie liked I know her I'm just doing her a very big favor. She loves Vincent and by bringing them back together is getting her mind off of the Aerith and Tifa ordeal. Besides Winry you knew that if Yuffie spread those rumors around the town, it would break Aerith and crush Tifa. That's why you didn't help her when she asked for your assistance. That's why you just minded your own business."

"That's not true." WInry objected. "Yuffie will see through your little game!"

"Really... I'm not playing a game Winry. Vincent wanted to make things right with Yuffie so I told him where to find her. He's taking care of the rest himself. I could care less what goes on between them as long as Yuffie keeps her trap closed."

Cloud left Winry to think oover his words, not even bothering to ruffle her hair this time.

Winry return her attention to the ninja blushing in Vincent's presence.

"Are you alright Yuffie you don't look so good." Vincent raised his hand on Yuffie's skull.

Yuffie's nose began to suddenly bleed. "Oh God! It's... it's nothing Vincent! You know nothing out of the ordinary, its just that time of the month."

"Smooth." Leon shook his head.

"Yuffie." Aerith exclaimed approaching her. "That is very inappropriate."

Vincent looked confused at the girls bickering. He coughed to catch Yuffie's attention. "Yuffie, I came to ask of your forgiveness. I understand that this is the date I... abandoned you. I abandoned everyone in Hollow Bastion. So for that I apologize."

Yuffie looked confused. It wasn't like Vincent to apologize or show any sort of emotion. She hugged him. "I forgive you."

Winry saw Cloud smirk. From a corner and leave the party in victory. Scowling in defeat she left towards home. Later that night Yuffie came home as perky as ever. "Your home late."

Yuffie looked at the clock that read 3:00 AM. She laughed. "Me and Vincent were just catching up on lost time that's all."

Winry couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cloud was actually right, he had gotten the ninja to forget all about his affair. "Yuffie what about Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa? We have to do something."

She waved her hand in dismisal. "Leave them be, its none of our buisness right."

Yuffie sat on the couch next to Winry. "Why are you awake anyway. You ussually go to sleep at like 10."

Winry rubbed her arm. "Because I just don't feel to good about this."

Yuffie shrugged heading toowards her room. "Don't worry about it blondy you'll get over it."

The next day everyone was busy cooking and setting the table for the Thanksginvg dinner. What seemed like 6 o'clovk soon went to 8 o'clock PM. The dinner was ready and everyone was dressed for the occasion. Winry continued to pressure Yuffie over the Cloud ordeal which she quickly dimissed every time. Cloud would somehow throw a stare to Winry everytime. She soon realized she had to expose Cloud for who he is.

Winry was asked to write the seating charts for the Restoration Committee which she quickly did in the most keen way possiable. She had Cloud sitting both in between Aerith and Tifa. It was perfect Yuffie was sitting next to her and Leon so they could finally tell them the truth. Vincent was ll the way at the end of the table so the ninja couldn't be distracted at all.

y the time dinner rolled around everyone was in their seats ans enjoying their food hapilly. Once Merlin spouted his speech of the good year that Hollow Bastion had endoured over the past few years everyone dug into their food. Winry looked to Yuffie who was completly oblivious to the plan she had put into motion. She was busy gawking at Vincent talking with Cid. She let out a girlish sigh. Then looked to Winry. "So Winry you wrote out the seating charts. Is there a reason that you wanted to separate me from Vincent?"

Winry grabbed Yuffie's head and leaned close to her ear. "Look."

She pointed at Aerith who seemed to be garnering attention from Cloud. Tifa on the other hand noticed the whole ordeal and pouted. To Winry's surprise Yuffie actually paid attetion to Cloud and could see he was caught in theri web. A devilish grin appeared onto Yuffie's face and she whispered. "You did it blondy!"

Soon Tifa was able to get Cloud's attention and Aerith grew jealous. Soon it was a competition of whom could get Cloud's attention. Cloud stared at Yuffie and Winry who were giggling in the busterblader's delima. He soon caught on that they set him up and growled. "You won't get away with this."

"What's your deal!!" Tifa jumped up and pointed at Aerith. "I understand Cloud is your friend, but your messing with my boyfriend Aerith. Your trying to impress him a little to much!"

"Excuse me Tifa, but Cloud is my boyfriend. We have been dating for months now haven't we Cloud?" Aerith looked to Cloud for his approval, but Tifa just looked appauled by what she had just heard.

Winry jumped up onto her seat. "Citizens of Hollow Bastion lend me your ears. I didn't want to expose Cloud for who he really is because I feared for my safety, but now I will. Cloud has been affair with both Tifa and Aerith. He has been using both of them for his own sick pleasure!!"

The room got silent. Aerith and TIfa quickly turned from Winry to Kairi who ran out of the room crying for some reason beyond them. Sora quickly went running after. They directed their attention to Cloud.

"Is all of this true!?" Tifa demanded. "You've been having an affair between us?"

Cloud palmed his forehead. "I didn't want you to find out like this, but I think its better if I take my leave."

Aerith grabbed her heart. "Cloud how could you ever cheat on me... with Tifa!?"

Yuffie began to snicker at the defeat of Cloud until a pie hit her face. "What the?"

"This is all your fault!" Cloud yelled at both Winry and Yuffie. He attempted to throw another, but Yuffie ducked. "You idoits couldn't just mind your own buisness!"

Sudenly Winry through one back, but it hit Tifa. Angered the warrior tossed one at Aerith. Soon the town laughed in amusement and began to toss plates of food at each other. Merlin wailed for them to stop and return to their peaceful dinner, but it was to late Cloud's affair had caused a Thanksgivng Disaster. Leon sat silently as Vincent jumped over and pied Yuffie in the face. He rubbed his eye sockets and began to leave. "I am utterly surrounded by idoits."

Soon Tifa pushed Aerith onto the table and the food fight turned into a brutal fist fight. Once the town saw the change in the tide of the air, a riot broke out and it was a Thanksgiving mosh pit. Cloud tried to separate the two, but Winry and Yuffie pulled him back and began to beat on him instead. Suddenly Kairi showed up out of no where and tackled Yuffie to the ground. "I haven't forgoten what you did to me on Halloween you stupid little ninja. That prank wasn't funny!!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade on Alphonse. "Why are you trying to steal Kairi from me!?"

Al raised his hands in defense. "W... what are you talking about Sora!?!"

"Enough!!" Merlin roared through the dining hall. Everyone stopped and looked to the old wizard. "Never in my life have I seen such behavior from anyone. Food fights, affairs, and now rioting. I shall never nor do I want to understand your generation. You young people are an utter dissapointment to your parents, grandparents, and great grandparents. I am dissapointed in every single one of you!! We spent months repairing and cleaning are King's Castle and this is how repay the Restoration Committee!?!"

Everyone looked to each other and smirked.

"Get the old man!!" Cid called out.

Everyone pumbled Merlin and tied him to a chair. Within the minutes the riot started it was over and everyone was leaving with smiles on there faces. They wouldn't forget this Thanksginvg for a long time.

At Merlin's house Aerith silently tended to Yuffies wounds. Kairi had given her a bloody noes. On the other hand Winry had broken her right arm, but had a smile on her face. "That was awesome."

Yuffie let out a chesey grin. "Your telling me. Hi-Five!!"

Winry obligied and slapped Yuffie's hand. She looked to Tifa who had her head turned away in pure anger. She looked next to Tifa to see Cloud in a full body cast seething in anger over his obvious defeat to the two. All Winry knew was that with Yuffie by her side nothing could stop the two, not even a Thanksgiving Disaster.

**~Fin~**


End file.
